Food and beverage manufacturing and distribution facilities, such as meat-packing plants or distilleries, typically have areas that need to be hosed down with water in order to clean the area in a satisfactory manner. In certain instances, food or beverage particles are deposited on an electrical enclosure during processing or deposited on the electrical enclosure during the hose-down process and end up sticking to an exterior or within a crevice of the electrical enclosure, thus increasing the potential for bacterial growth on the enclosure. During inspection of the facilities, a health inspector may shut down the plant if such food particles and/or bacterial growth are found on the electrical enclosure.